Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Double
Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade : Movie War 2010 (仮面ライダー×仮面ライダーW（ダブル）&ディケイド MOVIE大戦2010,'' Kamen Raidā × Kamen Raidā: Daburu ando Dikeido Mūbī Taisen Nisenjū'') is the name given to the commercial promotion for the December 12, 2009, theatrical releases of the Kamen Rider Decade epilogue film, the Kamen Rider W prologue/flashback film, and a third film that exists as a crossover between the two and serves as the finale to Decade. Decade: Final Chapter Kamen Rider Decade: Final Chapter (仮面ライダーディケイド～完結編～, Kamen Raidā Dikeido ~Kanketsuhen~?) follows the series cliffhanger ending at the climax of the Rider War. The film is billed as the "True Ending" (本当の終わり, Hontō no Owari?) and was originally subtitled Decade vs. All Riders (ディケイド対オールライダー, Dikeido tai Ōru Raidā?). Story The film begins with Kamen Rider Decade destroying Skyrider, Super-1, and Kabuto, turning all three of them into cards. Tsukasa picks them up, having accepted his place as the destroyer of worlds. At the Hikari Studio, Natsumi Hikari is saddened that she has lost her two best friends as Tsukasa Kadoya is now evil and Yuusuke Onodera, having been bitten by Kivala, is out hunting for Tsukasa. Daiki Kaitoh arrives at the studio and convinces Natsumi that they should destroy Tsukasa's camera and photos, as they are only bittersweet memories of what used to be. However, Natsumi does not wish to destroy the camera, and outside the studio they see Kamen Rider J off in the distance. In a parking garage, Yuusuke and a group of Riotroopers have cornered Tsukasa when Kamen Rider J appears to destroy Tsukasa on his own. Tsukasa transforms into Decade Fury Form, using Kamen Rider G4's Gigant and the Side Basshar to destroy J, leaving him as a card. Later, Eijiro Hikari visits a roadside food stand waiting for his friend "Ryu" when he is served a squid and a beer. This triggers a lost memory, resulting in his transformation into Super Doctor Shinigami. The man who served him the food is revealed to be Narutaki who has decided to join Dai-Shocker to defeat Decade. After donning his guise as Colonel Zol, he and Super Shinigami form Super Shocker from the remaining members of Dai-Shocker. They meet up with the Bee Woman, and they all decide to take over the A.R. Worlds. Super Shinigami and Bee Woman look over a pool of green liquid when the Neo Organism appears within it, calling them "papa" and "mama". Tsukasa is confronted by a group of Riotroopers once more when a young girl named Yuriko Misaki arrives, transforming into Electro-Wave Human Tackle to take down the Riotroopers. Tsukasa recalls his sister and how much Yuriko resembles her, when Natsumi and Yuusuke arrive. Yuusuke, although injured from the aftermath of Kamen Rider J's destruction, still wishes to fight Decade, and Natsumi wants Tsukasa to remember who he was, taking a photo of him, when he smacks the camera out of her hand. Tsukasa does not want to live in the past anymore, and Yuriko leads him away to fulfill his destiny, with Yuusuke in tow to try to defeat him. Kivala arrives to remind Natsumi of Narutaki's words: only she can defeat Decade. Tsukasa stops at a warehouse to look through his cards, including one of a fedora-wearing Kamen Rider he has never seen before, when Daiki arrives to take them from him until he sees Yuriko. He recalls that Tackle had died in a fight with the Bee Woman years ago, but Yuriko states that she is only here because she has been forgotten. This is interrupted when Ryuki and Blade arrive to fight Tsukasa. He transforms into Decade Fury Form, destroying Ryuki using the Kamen Rider Blade Final Form Ride Blade Blade, and then destroys Blade while he is still the Blade Blade, collecting their cards. Yuusuke arrives to fight him, claiming that he is the final Kamen Rider and will destroy Decade before Decade can destroy all of the A.R. Worlds. He transforms into the black-eyed Kuuga Ultimate Form and then Kuuga Rising Ultimate and finally the Ultimate Gouram, until Decade destroys him as well, collecting the Kuuga card from the remains. Natsumi arrives, and using Kivala, transforms into Kamen Rider Kivala to fight Decade, who allows her to destroy him. Tsukasa falls and gives Natsumi the Rider Cards, claiming that now that they are memories, they can never be destroyed as long as someone remembers them. Daiki arrives as he and Natsumi are taken to see Wataru Kurenai, who reveals that Decade's roles as the destroyer and the connector have been fulfilled, restoring all of the A.R. Worlds, stating that their stories have been restored. Yuusuke is seen at Ai Yashiro's grave. Asumu is reunited with Akira and Todoroki. Wataru is reunited with Ixa and Saga. Natsumi asks about Tsukasa, but Wataru says that Decade has no story, and that he was whatever the other stories needed him to be: the hero, the villain, the destroyer, and the savior. With his role fulfilled, he no longer has an existence. Natsumi and Daiki return to her reality, and decide to try to bring Tsukasa back, but they cannot remember him exactly. They had destroyed all of the photos, except for the one that she took with his camera. They go to retrieve the camera when Super Shocker attacks them. Daiki transforms into Kamen Rider Diend to fight them, and Yuusuke returns from his A.R. World wanting to restore Tsukasa, allowing Natsumi to retrieve the camera. When the Bee Woman attacks Natsumi, Tackle arrives to fend the Bee Woman off. Tackle reveals that she has been guiding Tsukasa to his true destiny to save the A.R. Worlds and it is up to Natsumi to save him now. The Bee Woman returns to the green pool where the Neo Organism is nearing completion when it devours her, becoming Doras. Super Shinigami is appalled at this turn of events. Natsumi tries to develop the photographs, but the camera was in such bad shape that Tsukasa's face does not appear. She holds it up, passing it to Daiki and Yuusuke. Then, all of the other Kamen Riders, Wataru, Asumu, Souji, Shinji Tatsumi, Kazuma Kendate, and Shouichi Ashikawa appear, and all of their memories of Tsukasa represented by photographs merge together, bringing Tsukasa back to life. The Super Crisis Fortress takes off as the Super Shocker forces cheer on. Tsukasa, Yusuke, Daiki, and Natsumi arrive, transforming into their Kamen Rider selves to fight Super Shocker until Doras arrives, easily overpowering all of them. When Colonel Zol is knocked out of Doras's path, he reverts back to a dying Narutaki and curses Decade for his interference. The Kamen Riders of the Nine Worlds appear, transforming to help Decade fight Doras. Decade transforms into Complete Form, transforms the Riders into their most powerful forms (Kuuga Rising Ultimate, Agito Shining Form, Ryuki Survive, Faiz Blaster Form, Blade King Form, Armed Hibiki, Kabuto Hyper Form, Den-O Super Climax Form, and Kiva Emperor Form), and together they destroy Doras. However, the Neo Organism attacks the group with a mammoth robot. Double: Begins Night Kamen Rider Double: Begins Night (仮面ライダーＷ（ダブル）～ビギンズナイト～, Kamen Raidā Daburu ~Biginzu Naito~?) investigates the origins of Kamen Rider Double as briefly shown in the cold opening of the series' first episode, referred to in the series as the "Begins Night". The film is described as the "True Beginning" (本当の始まり, Hontō no Hajimari?) and was originally subtitled Episode Zero (エピソードゼロ, Episōdo Zero?). Story It is Christmas in Futo. Shotaro Hidari reminisces about the Christmases he used to spend with his mentor, the great Sokichi Narumi, until Akiko Narumi breaks him out of his daydream so they can decorate the office, with Watcherman, Santa-chan, Queen, and Elizabeth helping and Philip reading as usual. However, a woman arrives, identifying herself as Asami Mutsuki. She has come to the Narumi Detective Agency because she has been constantly haunted by the apparent ghost of her sister Erika (her partner in the world of music) who died in a boating accident a year ago. Shotaro takes the case, with Philip intrigued as ghosts should not exist. The whole group investigates, with the Futo Irregulars hunting down clues in their own way, as Shotaro and Akiko visit Erika's grave and speak with caretaker Father Robert Shijima, who Shotaro finds suspicious. At the Sonozaki mansion, the group has their own Christmas party. However, Kirihiko is unsure about Ryubee, as he previously saw the man at a roadside food stand, meeting with an old man to give him a Gaia Memory. Shotaro and Akiko find Erika at the graveyard, surprising both of them that she is around as a ghost. However, the two are soon attacked by the Death Dopant. After calling to Philip, Shotaro transforms into Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker to fight. The Death Dopant claims to have the ability to bring back the dead, and when Double transforms into CycloneTrigger, he is confronted by his old boss: Sokichi Narumi. Sokichi produces the Lost Driver belt and the Skull Memory, transforming into Kamen Rider Skull. Double and Skull fight, with Shotaro finding it difficult to fight his mentor and Philip reminding him that Sokichi should be dead, a fact that Akiko was never aware of. After transforming into LunaTrigger, Double is still taken down by Skull with the Skull Magnum gun. Both untransform, and Sokichi warns him not to investigate any further. After the police arrive to investigate as well, Shotaro decides drop the case. However, Philip is not done yet. Shotaro returns to the last known resting place of Sokichi Narumi: the island where he and Philip first met. Philip is already there, having taken the HardSplasher, and tells Shotaro that if they are going to solve this case and find out why Sokichi is still alive, they must remember what happened on the night that he died: the Begins Night. One year ago, Sokichi and Shotaro have infiltrated a top secret installation, seeking the "Child of Fate". Sokichi has brought along an attaché case which he gives to Shotaro and tells him not to move. Sokichi confronts a group of guards who all transform into Masquerade Dopants. Sokichi transforms into Kamen Rider Skull to fight them all, when the Taboo Dopant arrives and damages Sokichi's fedora. Shotaro sees a young man, and follows him, determining him to be the person they are after. The young man reveals that the owners of this building use his special ability to access the Gaia Library to create Gaia Memories, and during the discussion, Shotaro drops the case revealing the Double Driver. The young man is intrigued with its design, remarking that he can also use it. However, he is teleported into the crystalline structure of the Memory Tower. Sokichi arrives and berates Shotaro for not listening to him, as they head upstairs to the central chamber of the Memory Tower. Sokichi goes up to the crystal and enters the Gaia Library where he finds the young man. Sokichi names him Philip, after his favorite fictional character, and that he must make amends for his part in the creation of the Gaia Memories. After rescuing Philip from the tower, the building's guards shoot down Sokichi. In his last breath, he asks Shotaro to take care of his daughter Akiko, giving Shotaro his now ripped fedora. Shotaro feels he is at fault for his death when the Taboo Dopant arrives and Shotaro and Philip transform into Kamen Rider Double for the first time. After the building is destroyed, they fall down several levels and the transformation ends. They are awakened by a tiny dinosaur-like robot identified as the Fang Memory. Philip uses it in the Double Driver, as Shotaro uses the Joker Memory, causing Shotaro to collapse as Philip transforms into Kamen Rider Double FangJoker. With his new-found fighting abilities, FangJoker defeats the remaining Masquerade Dopants and he and Shotaro escape. With new resolve, Shotaro and Philip resume their investigation on the Death Dopant, where they both conclude that the Dopant is none other than Father Shijima. With Akiko, they go to confront Father Shijima where he has a room full of coffins that he plans to resurrect. After transforming into the Death Dopant, he disappears and Sokichi appears once more and transforms into Kamen Rider Skull. Shotaro realizes that this man cannot be his old mentor, and Akiko also concludes that the man cannot be her real father. After transforming into Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker and then HeatJoker, they defeat Kamen Rider Skull. However, Skull turns into Father Shijima, and then the Death Dopant, and then Erika, and finally into the Dummy Dopant: the true identity of all of them. The Sonozaki children and Kirihiko arrive to fight Double, transforming into their Dopant forms to fight. Double transforms into HeatMetal and fights the lieutenant level Dopants when the Dummy Dopant transforms into a tire and escapes. Kamen Rider Double calls upon the RevolGarry and the HardBoilder to chase after the Dummy Dopant. Movie Wars 2010 The Movie Wars 2010 (MOVIE大戦2010, Mūbī Taisen Nisenjū?) is the third and final act of the films, a convergence of the two films that brings the casts and characters of Decade and Double to finish the fight with Super Shocker together. Story After the mammoth robot is dropped, Decade survives the attack and gets on the Machine Decader. Double CycloneJoker is seen chasing after the Dummy Dopant in its Dummy Wheel form on the HardBoilder; implying that Decade's battle has caused him to cross over into the World of Double. Then, Decade and Double meet each other, somehow aware of the other's identity. Both join up with the other Kamen Riders in battle. Decade uses the All Riders Final Form Ride Card to transform the Kamen Riders of the Nine Worlds into their Final Form Ride Forms. Decade, Diend, Kivala, and the Nine Riders all attack the Super Crisis Fortress, using all of their abilities to take down the machine. Kamen Rider Double faces off with the Dummy Dopant in control of the mammoth robot, eventually taking the Dummy Dopant off of the machine and combining it with the front of the HardBoilder, turning it into the HardMammother. Using his new weapon, Double attacks the Super Crisis Fortress as well. On board, Super Doctor Shinigami tries to escape when the Doctor Shinigami Memory falls out of his neck, turning him back into Eijiro Hikari. Kamen Rider Kivala rescues him and both escape the ship's destruction unharmed. However, the Neo Organism has also escaped destruction and merges with the Dummy Dopant to transform both of them into Ultimate D. Decade and Double fight the new Ultimate D, having trouble until Decade produces the Kamen Rider W Final Form Ride Card. He uses it and splits Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker into Kamen Rider Double CycloneCyclone (controlled by Philip) and Kamen Rider Double JokerJoker (controlled by Shotaro). Together, the three Kamen Riders perform the Triple Extreme Rider Kick and destroy Ultimate D once and for all. The Kamen Riders untransform, and Tsukasa and Shotaro part ways after Tsukasa hands Shotaro the strange card he had before: the Kamen Rider Skull card. Shotaro is then approached by Sokichi Narumi as a helmetless Kamen Rider Skull from an A.R. World, but Shotaro concludes that he is indeed his old boss regardless. Sokichi gives him encouragement to continue his work in the detective agency and as Kamen Rider Double, ensuring that they will meet again some day before returning back to his world. Tsukasa returns to the Hikari Studio where a new backdrop depicting an endless road falls. Tsukasa, Natsumi, Yuusuke, and Daiki all pose in front of the backdrop as Eijiro takes a photo. In Futo, the party resumes at the Narumi Detective Agency. Shotaro ensures that he will protect Futo forever. At the base of the Futo Tower, a mysterious young man proclaims that Double is not the only Kamen Rider in Futo as he holds up a red Gaia Memory which is activated: Accel. Cast Decade cast *Tsukasa Kadoya (門矢 士, Kadoya Tsukasa?): Masahiro Inoue (井上 正大, Inoue Masahiro?) *Daiki Kaitoh (海東 大樹, Kaitō Daiki?): Kimito Totani (戸谷 公人, Totani Kimito?) *Yuusuke Onodera (小野寺 ユウスケ, Onodera Yūusuke?): Ryouta Murai (村井 良大, Murai Ryōta?) *Natsumi Hikari (光 夏海, Hikari Natsumi?): Kanna Mori (森 カンナ, Mori Kanna?) *Yuriko Misaki (岬 ユリコ, Misaki Yuriko?): Alice Hirose (広瀬 アリス, Hirose Arisu?) *Eijiro Hikari/Super Doctor Shinigami (光 栄次郎／スーパー死神博士, Hikari Eijirō/Sūpā Shinigami Hakase?): Renji Ishibashi (石橋 蓮司, Ishibashi Renji?) *Wataru Kurenai (紅 渡, Kurenai Wataru?): Koji Seto (瀬戸 康史, Seto Kōji?) *Shouichi Ashikawa (芦河 ショウイチ, Ashikawa Shōichi?): Satoshi Yamanaka (山中 聡, Yamanaka Satoshi?) *Shinji Tatsumi (辰巳 シンジ, Tatsumi Shinji?): Momosuke Mizutani (水谷 百輔, Mizutani Momosuke?) *Kazuma Kendate (剣立 カズマ, Kendate Kazuma?): Hiroki Suzuki (鈴木 拡樹, Suzuki Hiroki?) *Asumu (アスム, Asumu?): Kazuki Koshimizu (小清水 一揮, Koshimizu Kazuki?) *Souji (ソウジ, Sōji?): Daijiro Kawaoka (川岡 大次郎, Kawaoka Daijirō?) *Wataru (ワタル, Wataru?): Arashi Fukasawa (深澤 嵐, Fukasawa Arashi?) *Narutaki/Colonel Zol (鳴滝／ゾル大佐, Narutaki/Zoru Taisa?): Tatsuhito Okuda (奥田 達士, Okuda Tatsuhito?) *Bee Woman (ハチ女, Hachi Onna?): Nao Oikawa (及川 奈央, Oikawa Nao?) *Kivala (キバーラ, Kibāra?, Voice): Miyuki Sawashiro (沢城 みゆき, Sawashiro Miyuki?) *Skyrider, Kamen Rider Faiz (スカイライダー、仮面ライダーファイズ, Sukairaidā, Kamen Raidā Faizu?, Voice): Kenji Akabane (赤羽根 健治, Akabane Kenji?) *Kamen Rider Super-1, Kamen Rider J (仮面ライダースーパー1、仮面ライダーJ, Kamen Raidā Sūpā Wan, Kamen Raidā Jei?, Voice): Kouta Nemoto (根本 幸多, Nemoto Kōta?) *Kamen Rider Den-O (仮面ライダー電王, Kamen Raidā Den'ō?, Voice): Toshihiko Seki (関 俊彦, Seki Toshihiko?) *Kamen Rider Blade (仮面ライダーブレイド, Kamen Raidā Bureido?, Voice): Takayuki Tsubaki (椿 隆之, Tsubaki Takayuki?)6 *Kivat-bat the 3rd (キバットバットⅢ世, Kibatto Batto Sansei?, Voice): Tomokazu Sugita (杉田 智和, Sugita Tomokazu?) *Neo Organism (ネオ生命体, Neo Seimeitai?, Voice): Yūtarō Honjō (本城 雄太郎, Honjō Yūtarō?) *Doras (ドラス, Dorasu?, Voice): Keikō Sakai (酒井 敬幸, Sakai Keikō?) *Ultimate D (アルティメットＤ, Arutimetto Dī?): Yūtarō Honjō (本城 雄太郎, Honjō Yūtarō?), Toru Tezuka (手塚 とおる, Tezuka Tōru?) *Tournament Announce, Decadriver, Diendriver, K-Touch (トーナメントアナウンス、ディケイドライバー、ディエンドライバー、ケータッチ, Tōnamento Anaunsu, Dikeidoraibā, Diendoraibā, Kētatchi?, Voice): Mark Okita (マーク 大喜多, Māku Ōkita?) *Narration (ナレーション, Narēshon?): Eiichiro Suzuki (鈴木 英一郎, Suzuki Eiichirō?) Double Cast *Shotaro Hidari (左 翔太郎, Hidari Shōtarō?): Renn Kiriyama (桐山 漣, Kiriyama Ren?) *Philip (フィリップ, Firippu?): Masaki Suda (菅田 将暉, Suda Masaki?) *Akiko Narumi (鳴海 亜樹子, Narumi Akiko?): Hikaru Yamamoto (山本 ひかる, Yamamoto Hikaru?) *Mikio Jinno (刃野 幹夫, Jinno Mikio?): Takeshi Nadagi (なだぎ 武, Nadagi Takeshi?) *Shun Makura (真倉 俊, Makura Shun?): Shingo Nakagawa (中川 真吾, Nakagawa Shingo?) *Watcherman (ウォッチャマン, Wotchaman?): Nasubi (なすび?) *Santa-chan (サンタちゃん, Santachan?): Zennosuke Fukkin (腹筋 善之介, Fukkin Zennosuke?) *Queen (クイーン, Kuīn?): Tomomi Itano (板野 友美, Itano Tomomi?) *Elizabeth (エリザベス, Erizabesu?): Tomomi Kasai (河西 智美, Kasai Tomomi?) *Ryubee Sonozaki (園咲 琉兵衛, Sonozaki Ryūbee?): Minori Terada (寺田 農, Terada Minori?) *Saeko Sonozaki (園咲 冴子, Sonozaki Saeko?): Ami Namai (生井 亜実, Namai Ami?) *Wakana Sonozaki (園咲 若菜, Sonozaki Wakana?): Rin Asuka (飛鳥 凛, Asuka Rin?) *Kirihiko Sonozaki (園咲 霧彦, Sonozaki Kirihiko?): Yuki Kimisawa (君沢 ユウキ, Kimisawa Yūki?) *Sokichi Narumi (鳴海 荘吉, Narumi Sōkichi?): Koji Kikkawa (吉川 晃司, Kikkawa Kōji?) *Asami Mutsuki (睦月 安紗美, Mutsuki Asami?): Asuka Shibuya (渋谷 飛鳥, Shibuya Asuka?) *Erika Mutsuki (睦月 恵理香, Mutsuki Erika?): Miyuu Sawai (沢井 美優, Sawai Miyū?) *Father Robert Shijima, Dummy Dopant (神父・ロベルト志島, ダミー・ドーパント, Shinpu Roberuto Shijima, Damī Dōpanto?): Toru Tezuka (手塚 とおる, Tezuka Tōru?) *Mysterious Man (謎の男, Nazo no Otoko?): Minehiro Kinomoto (木ノ本 嶺浩, Kinomoto Minehiro?) *Gaia Memory (ガイアメモリ, Gaia Memori?, Voice): Fumihiko Tachiki (立木 文彦, Tachiki Fumihiko?) Gallery DSTD-3225.jpg|Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Movie Category:Team-up Movie